Kenny's World: The Series
by KennyRulz244444
Summary: Ciaran and Jaden accidently teleport themselves to a new world, when they meet their new friends they wind up forgetting about the real world... Rated M for very strong language, violence, sexual references and death (most of the content will come later)


**Kenny's World – The Beginning**

Ciaran is a 14 year-old transexual unknown species (that looks like a human) from an unknown planet, he/she suffers from depression, has no parents and has only one friend, Jaden, he is a young human who is also 14 years old and suffers depression, the two were walking to Ciaran's house to play 'Minecraft' on their computers (at night...)...

**September 24th 1996 **

**12:48 a.m**

"Jaden!" said Ciaran

"What?" said Jaden

"I'll get us cunts some water and some chocolate ok?"

"Fuck yeah!" said Jaden

Ciaran went downstairs and as he opened the fridge, an unknown force pulled him/her in, Jaden heard and saw what was going on and tried to save his friend but was also pulled in...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" said Ciaran

"OH FUUUUUUUUU-" said Jaden as they both were pulled in, they then teleported to another world...

**?:? (unknown time but is night time)**

Ciaran and Jaden fell from the sky, presumably to their deaths...

"Jaden!" said Ciaran

"What?"

"This might be the last time we see each other but, I'd like to tell you, it's kind of fucking worth it you know?"

"Yeah, sure it is Ciaran"

"Well, see ya Jaden"

"FUUUUCK YEAAAH!"

They fell and hit the ground with a smack, everything turned pitch black for the two friends...

**September 24th 3996**

**18:43 p.m (On a clock) **

Ciaran and Jaden woke up, they both had suffered extreme injuries and were lucky to be alive...

"Oh my fucking god, my head" groaned Ciaran

"Are we in fucking heaven or something?" groaned Jaden

"I don't really fucking know..."

"Well at least we're alive"

"Umm, Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Who saved us then?"

"Umm … I don't know!" gulped Jaden

Suddenly they heard footsteps...

"Don't worry Jaden, it might be some of the doctors or some shit"

"Yeah, probably"

They saw the door open up, inside came a , a yellow rabbit with pink bunny slippers, some kid with an orange parka hood and orange jacket, a mushroom guy with a white nappy and a blue shirt, a red echinda with red, green and yellow shoes, a peachy coloured rabbit with an orange dress and shoes and a yellow fox with two tails and red and white shoes.

Ciaran and Jaden stared in horror at the "creatures" not able to say a word...

"Hello, welcome to my workshop the young fox said, my name is Tails" said the fox

"(Nice to meet you, my name is Kenny, Kenny McCormick)" muffled the orange parka kid

"What's up dudes, my name is Cuddles" said the yellow rabbit

"Hey, you two, we're glad you're both alive" said the echinda

"Hello, nice to meet you, you both look very lovely, my name is Cream" said the peachy coloured rabbit

"Yo guys, my name is Toad, I'm sure you'll be ok" said the mushroom

Ciaran and Jaden then stared at a pink hedgehog coming in, she had a red hairband, white gloves with gold rings around the end of them, a red dress and red boots with vertical stripes down the middle. The hedgehog then saw Ciaran and Jaden...

"Hello!" said the pink hedgehog

Jaden started to have a seizure (somehow) and was worried of what he had seen...

"I'm so happy that you're ok, my name is Amy, Amy Rose!" said the hedgehog with a smile.

Finally Ciaran was able to speak trying not to be scared of the "people..."

"Wh-Where the fuck are we and what is the date?"

"You're on Mobius and the date is September 24th 3996" said Amy cheerfully

"No, NO, NOOOOO!" screamed Jaden and Ciaran as the both tried to suffocate themselves with covers of the bed.

After 20 minutes they then stopped.

"Hi..." said Jaden worringly.

"Y-yeah, umm w-whats u-up you r-really random p-p-people" stuttered Ciaran

"How did me and Ciaran get here?"

"We found you two on the ground, you seemed to have fractured your skulls and most of your body got cut apart" said Tails

"Umm, OK, let's hope that this is a fucking dream!" said Jaden


End file.
